ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 4
Text chapter 4 rape against demon "hello fools" angela said to people as she came from the sewesr. "I have a body his name is eric." The it brought to healing because hospital hadnbt built yet. But I diggeress. "hello agenal" say Ms. Nurse as she take care of the asian. "hello nurse I need you to save this boy he lost his arm to shit water" angela say. "this infection is to spread out we need a pro" nurse lady say and get someone. "do not wory he wil not die" angela say to Jessica who was still crying. "this is my furt as the slayer I should have not bring you with to me." Angela said like a girl. But then they both gaped when they saw who Nurse person went to get! It was chocolate love angela's biolorgy professer! "sup motherfuckers" he say and then was cool and black. "this asian has a virus" he say. Angeal could see his gun. Chocolove is a professor of studies at furks highschool in wayshinton he is 6 feet 6 inches and is magicurd. He took the needle and stuck in it for erics mouth. "AAAAA" went eric btu not through mouth because needle sucking "Bon votage mothafuocker" Chocolotte scried angerly. "fuck yea" angela say and then high five him. The virus was then on the floor he was evl and shit. He smugged jewishly at nurse lady and flayshed her. She died to virus. "we must stop virus who is medical profession" Jessica say! Bu! No! Because then Gray appeared! "I am gray you shitfuck" merry gray appear with needle and fucked virus's shit up like a doctor/ "ehghgshdhfad I die" virused virus. "he is dead it was nothing" gray say and lefa. But then It was draginy who is Rova's friend from deviantart chat she was here to talk with rova and not hate because not hate is opposoti of hat. But then not. :( "to do not is the false today" angela say and everytime agree with her. She left for clas because even tho she is new slayer she must do school qualities or else she will be dropped kicked like a Chinese abort. But then she culdt because esme showed up and fucking killed everyone in her sciens class. "fuck you bitch" angeal say but then esme the mega fuocjign bitch got out a demon circle and implanted on angelas brest. "that is the mark of lucifur's virus" esmeal tempt. "if you do not do what say it wil spred to others. I am good." "I believe you" angeal say and then esme turn her into a bampire! It was hard for angeal she lost everything good in her and her bobos shrunk to she was fuckign pissed about that. "you have powers now" esme screem. "you're first mission is to kill your friends" "okay" Then angela went past the elf grandfather to she were met Jessica. She was there sopping like a fuocking heartless cunt. "why do you always abused us you shit fuckit" angela ask Jessica "it is because I preggo" jessicunt say but vampire deputy angela not give a fuck so she aborted her for free with use of to catan. "next is erc that fucker" angeal say. Characters Notes Chapter 4